


The Season 53 Finale!(spoilers)

by Shipping_Sushi



Series: The Enoshima Project [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Major Endgame Spoilers, Mastermind spoilers, Not that much swearing, Panic Attacks, Psychological Trauma, Self-Reflection, alternate execution, the robot lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: Die with a fucking smile.





	The Season 53 Finale!(spoilers)

**Author's Note:**

> So I hate Tsumugi's canon execution. I liked the beginning with her in her Junko outfit and then she switches back to herself but then she's just smashed. Anticlimactic.
> 
> "That's the point!" Yeah and the point of Ouma was to be a bitch.
> 
> In all honesty I've just been trying to write a final execution for one of my drafts and this was the less violent and depressing one.
> 
> I don't hate Kodaka though btw.
> 
> And I completed this at 11:30 while sleep deprived so this fic IS an unchecked mess so be warned.

She sighed as she sat in the chair, just like they practiced in the academy. A pounding sound in the background, this being mostly ripped off from the first game. Her opinion (was she even allowed one of those? Too late to ask the executives even if she was,) didn't change her reaction. She grinned madly, crossing her legs and staring straight at Kiibo, who had been tied down like the other three, a bomb strapped on his chest and his eyes forced to focus on her. Five minutes.

 

She could force a smile that long, and she wouldn't even be alive in three if all went according to the script.

 

She tugged on her wig to make sure it's in place and leans back in the chair as Monokuma starts the conveyor belt.

 

Junko Enoshima always has a similar execution.

 

She remembers last season when the blonde boy was smashed to bits on the exact conveyor belt, only difference was he was in a straight jacket, the camera angle was different, and he didn't even have a chair.

 

So she should consider herself lucky? It was less graphic and painful than season 48's rip off of SDR2, or despairing gods forbid the season 50 special where they replicated the top 5 executions of the series. But this. T-this-

 

(she inhaled sharply and forced her happy demeanour back. She had to smile for the executives to greenlight this.)

 

This in comparison was borring. A step up from the nameless students in the academy who would be taken at night and killed on camera to be shown to the other kids and further the survivors' (if you could even call them that) despair, but barely. The script said to stay in the background, be uninteresting. Other than being a mastermind, her only claim to fame will be her being known as the girl who ended Amami's streak of living.

 

She shook her head, a frown replacing the numb smile. The sound of the crusher was just background noise at this point. No, she'd be remembered as Junko Enoshima. Tsumugi wasn't allowed to exist anymore, that girl had outlived her job. Just like DR0, oh boy ripping off more and more!

 

She laughed to herself, not caring about the stares from the remaining four.

 

She would've wished this show finally got cancelled, though living through seven years of 'The Enoshima Project' may of altered her non-existent opinion.

 

The detective was staring at her as if he would rather watch her die than himself. She doesn't blame him, the audience would rather her die for killing the fan favorite. The magician has shut her eyes tightly, possibly trying to die in sleep. The assassin has no visible reaction though is focusing on her. And the camera, oh that hopeful little guy doesn't have a choice.

 

The pounding of steel against track is ever so close behind her. Why the mastermind's death doesn't sync up with the other victims this season is a mystery she doesn't care for. She's no Kirigiri, or in this case, Saihara. All she cares for is the release of this hell she's been 'hoping' (haha, like she can feel that anymore) for in the last seven years.

 

The crusher is so close and looks at all of her 'friends' before she goes.

 

She grins her heart out, almost like death wasn't minutes away. She's Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate-

 

T-the u-ultimate-

 

N-no not now. S-so close.

 

She whimpers. No, this is breaking character, she has to force a smile. Just like they told her for the last seven years.

 

The detective and assassin notice, she meets their gaze and bites her lip.

 

Tears are spilling from her eyes as she crumples out of her chair. Seven long years of molding her to this hollow husk who feels empty without a blonde wig and pretty hairclips. She can't live this lie anymore.

 

Monokuma is groaning. He says something about having to cut footage or maybe scrap the season, walking over to the conveyor belt which the girl is barely clinging to.

 

He yells, he laughs, his words echo the phrases Shirogane remembers from the years being a guinea pig for lord Kodaka's despair.

 

"Die with a smile!" He nudges her back on track. She looks at him like he has three heads. That mantra, those horrid words that were usually the precursor to torture sessions.

 

 _Tsumugi_ breaks into a genuine smile, the glint in her eyes showing she finally snapped.

 

She shoves him under the trap and squirms away, watching with a sadistic grin as the robot is crushed in mere seconds. Her eyes are pinpricks and she shivers as she yanks off the wig and throws it onto the conveyor belt where it's flattened with the screws and scraps.

 

Tsumugi's panting, sweat running down her forehead. When the executives see this, oh despair, she's breaking character. Her vision is going fuzzy and her breathing quickens. She could always fall back on and get smashed, or something. Something to get on air, something to be remembered as someone.

 

Saihara screams at her, his only hope being that she may save them now. Shirogane looks up briefly and stumbles over. She looks as if she'll pass out any second now.

 

Kiibo is freed first and Tsumugi grips the ticking bomb as he goes to untie everyone else.

 

She fidgets with her shirt sleeve and looks down.

 

One and a half minutes til it blows.

 

The others are cheering, beginning to leave until Shuuchi turns to make sure Tsumugi is behind them.

 

Only to see she's fallen back onto her deathtrap.

 

Her eyes are unfocused and she's hyperventilating, completely lost in panic.

 

She was going to die, they were all going to die unnamed, unmarked. The others were never going to be remembered. This whole season was in vain, of course her season was going to be unaired! No one would know the suffering because they all broke character,  **she** broke character.

 

She stares at her partial reflection in the bomb's plastic, and everything but her hair screams Enoshima.

 

She's going to die as Junko, just like every other kid in the project.

 

And when she dies, another kid takes her place. And for every named death, there's two dozen to go that no one but other destined deaths to hear.

 

Shuuchi is screaming for her to run, but all adrenaline in her system is replaced with the despair in her veins.

 

(That's the more poetic excuse she figures, truth is she'd rather die here than on a noose.)

 

She's reflecting on her life (if one could call seven years of hell a life) and she wishes she was one of the lucky ones who got the suprise of dying without a name. They didn't have to wait for the blissful release of the academy. And what did it matter if she never knew any of their names? Everyone would remember her as Junko Enoshima. She is just another incarnation, just a disgusting girl who isn't lucky enough to be nameless but be burdened with a villain's name.

 

Saihara is reaching out to her, but what does it matter? Perhaps in a year he'll look back on this season and laugh like the jackass he was and will be. All of these people are nothing but asshats who signed up to be killed (except for Kiibo, but someone as disgusting as her shouldn't touch an innocent.)

 

The bomb is ticking down to thirty and she realizes she's been laughing. She is just grinning and laughing at her meaningless life and how pointless her death will be because she'll be back next season. Just like the other fifty two kids in her place. She never realized how easy it was to go mad and become Junko seconds from the end.

 

Her grip on the bomb tightens just like her throat. No, she can't die as her. Tears prick her eyes and she bites her lip so hard it draws blood and she screams.

 

It's incoherent, but she knows they'll understand one day. There can't be more killing games is the most obvious, but she can't just lament the torture she went through. But there can't be another mastermind, she screams, those kids don't deserve this. She can look at her reflection and see why she's disgusting enough to be given this treatment but the other kids are too good.

 

Maki and Himiko withdraw their hands, realizing Shirogane can't be saved and Kiibo just continues to stare, as if he knows that's what she wants to die like that with the camera on her like the selfish, horrid monster she's depicting herself as.

 

Ten seconds to death and the smasher is positioned right above her. The final countdown of ten is playing in her hands. When she realizes the executions have finally synced, she sighs sadly.

 

Oh.

 

She played right into the executives' plan.

 

"Damn Kodaka," Are the last words she'll mutter.

 

But she looks up to the death machine and suppresses a smile.

 

Shuuchi is screaming out her name in vain still. Her real actual name.

 

She lets the explosive drop to her lap to pinch herself. She's not dreaming.

 

She'll die as someone, not just Enoshima.

 

She'll die as more than just the mastermind. She broke character and got away with it.

 

 _She might actually die as Tsumugi Shirogane._ Are her final thoughts before she goes.

 

Saihara is still repeating her name minutes after even though he sees the copious amounts of blood splattered on the damaged machine, and bits of flesh and bone scattered.

 

Maki takes his hand like he's a child and slings Himiko's tired body over her shoulder. Kiibo follows as they just numbly walk away from the debris, still trying to find out what truth or lie could explain anything.


End file.
